My Inuyasha Story :)
by animelover1399
Summary: Kagome wakes up to find her family gone and an injured head. One strange man in a crystal may change her life forever and Kagome and her friends are trying to figure out why.
1. Chapter 1

I'm making this because I have a slight obsession with Inuyasha...;) This is a story I made up randomly and I don't own anything from Inuyasha. Hope you like it!

The Journey Begins: Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to rise when Kagome opened her eyes slowly as the light filled her room. She had been so tired but she didn't know why.

"Ouch, my head…" she said as she felt a bump on it.

Kagome went downstairs to eat some breakfast but she realized that no one was home.

"Mom… Grandpa… Sota?" But no reply. " Where is everybody? Am I still asleep?"

She went outside but saw none of them. She figured that they must have went to the store.

Kagome walked back inside and wrote a note saying, "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon!"

She grabbed her yellow backpack, filled it with a few snacks, and went into the shed with the magic well. Kagome climbed up onto the well and jumped inside. As she was falling she thought to herself, "It's strange to think what I would be doing now if I had never fallen in that day." *** flash-backs from the first day she fell into the well*** She had finally reached her destination. That one place that she knew had changed her life forever.

Kagome climbed up, and out of the well. Just as she was started walking towards Kaede's hut, she saw a strange light coming from the forest. "I wonder what that could be?" She decided to take a little detour and check out what was going on in the forest.

When she got there all she saw was a man that appeared as if he was frozen in a crystal of some sort.

"Who's that?" Kagome walked closer, and with every step her head began to hurt more and more. "Why does my head hurt so much?" She was feeling very dizzy and fell to the ground. She was asleep and began to dream…..

**So, did you like it? This all just came to my head as I typed along. Who is the man in the crystal and why does Kagome's head hurt? Read the next chapter when I finish it and we'll see what happens! I'm going to be working on this for the next few weeks but don't get mad if I don't for a while cause my parents have split custody. Yeah, I'm only 13. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RATE! Thanks, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Some Old Friends: Chapter 2

When Kagome woke up she started rubbing her head again. "I have such a headache! Wait where am I?" She was very confused. She was in a hut, much like Kaede's. Then she started remembering before she fell asleep. "That man… Who was he? Is anyone here?" Then a she heard a very familiar voice.

"Shippo! What are you doing here? Where are we and how did we get here?"

"Wait what are you doing here?! You are supposed to be back in your own era!"

"What are you talking about?!" "Do you even remember anything?"

"What?!"

Then someone came into the room. Kagome looked to see who it was and she saw HIM. "Inuyasha! I'm so glad to see you!"

"What are you doing here? I took you back to your own era!" He looked really mad, but sad.

"Why? Why does everybody want me to go back?!"

"It's not safe here! You almost…." He paused and turned away.

"Inuyasha…", Kagome looked at him with worried eyes, "What happened? Why are you acting like this?" Inuyasha just stood there.

"Kagome…. Come with me." She looked at him confused. "Please, I need to talk to you. "

They walked out and sat down in a field of flowers."Inuyasha… what's this all about? Can you please tell me what's going on?

"He turned to her and said," You really don't remember anything… do you?"

"Not a thing."

"We were all walking through a village, me, you, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. We heard some children screaming and went to go see what was happening. There was this man there and he was threatening to kill the children if he didn't get what he wanted."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted...", Inuyasha paused, "You."

"What? Why me?"

"I don't know but that's what I'm trying to figure out."

Kagome thought to herself,"Could that be the man in the crystal?"

Inuyasha sat up and said," So let's see that bump on your head."

"Hey how did you know about that?"

"That bastard…"

Inuyasha stood up, grabbed Kagome's hand, and started walking towards the hut again. "Inu—yasha! What are you doing?!"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt again, you're gonna stay right here."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Well you're not coming and that's final!" He took her back in the hut.

"Oh, so you're back Lady Kagome" said Miroku. Kagome ran up to Miroku and gave him a big hug, almost knocking him over. "Hey! Wait, what happened to your wind tunnel? Did you get hurt?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Uhh..."

**So, how was it? I hoped you liked that one too! I made this and I'm in school right now Haha! What will Miroku say about his hand. Yay! Inuyasha finally is here! What happened between him and that man? Read the next chapter and maybe I'll tell (hehe) PLEASE review this! I could use a few tips too!**


	3. Chapter 3

Story Telling

Kagome asked again, "What happened to your hand?!"

"Nothing It just….."

"Just what?"

Inuyasha started walking out of the hut and said, "Come on Miroku, let's go." Kagome looked furious. "Now hold on a minute! Will someone, please, tell me what's going on!" Miroku and Inuyasha swore they could see smoke coming from her ears.

Miroku said,"Ok, ok I'll tell you!"

"Miroku not now we have to leave!"

"Inuyasha, are you seriously suggesting that we leave Kagome here like this?"

"Ugh, Fine!"

"Ok, as I was saying, Kagome, when that man was threatening the children. He said that he wanted you. The man fought Inuyasha until he tricked Inuyasha and took you away with him."

"I can't believe I wouldn't remember any of that."

"Well you did hit your head pretty hard."

"About that, how did I hurt my head exactly?"

"Well, all we know is that you got it sometime when you were with that man, and he also took all of our jewel shards."

Kagome let out a sigh. Inuyasha said," That's why we need to leave, to find him." Miroku said, "I wasn't finished with the story."

"I don't care, we need to go. NOW!"

"If you're going anywhere, I'm going with!" Kagome said.

"You know I can't let you do that."

"And _you_ know that I'm not taking no for an answer!" Kagome was grinning. "Besides," said Kagome,"I think I might know where this man may be."

"Dammit Kagome! Fine you can come with, but you have to promise me that you won't go running off and getting yourself hurt!" Kagome rolled her eyes and said," Okay, okay I promise!"

"So, if you _think_ know where this man is, please, by all means, lead the way." Kagome stepped out of the hut while Inuyasha and Miroku followed, but she stopped. Inuyasha was getting annoyed. He thought to himself, "She's holding us up on finding that bastard _already_. I could've probably sniffed him out by now!" Kagome looked back at the two and said, "There's one problem…"

"Which is?" Inuyasha said agitatedly. "I can't remember how I got here. One minute I was walking towards the village, and the next I'm in this hut with Shippo by me."

"Well does that runt know how you got here?"

"How am I supposed to know? You go ask him yourself!"

"FINE, I WILL!"

Inuyasha stomped back over to the hut and said," Hey Shippo, how did you get Kagome back here?"

"I didn't bring her; she was here when I came back from getting some drinking water."

"Just great!" Just then, Kagome called for Inuyasha and said,"Hey I think it's over here." When Inuyasha went over by her, he saw that she was pointing towards a forest. Kagome's head began to hurt again. "I think that we should go that way." Inuyasha looked at her and said," Well I don't really care what you _think_, I just want to know where that damn bastard is!" Kagome's face was as red as a tomato. "Well then you can just try to figure out where he is without my help!"

"Fine, I will! You can do what the hell ever you want just don't distract me!"

"FINE!" Kagome was walking back over to the hut, but she tripped and fell down a hill towards the forest. Inuyasha ran over to her and picked her up in his arms and said,"Kagome, are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

"You can put me down now." Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Are you sure you're okay? If you still hurt, I can carry you."

"No Inuyasha, I'm fine, really." When Inuyasha put her down Kagome looked around and said, "This is where that man was, I know it. But where is he?"

**Yeah I'm so so so so SORRY that this chapter is a little late…. I was really busy with school ending and all that I didn't have time to work on it. But what will happen next? Where did that man in the crystal go, and what is the rest of Miroku's story? Keep reading and hopefully I'll have a new chapter to post sometime this week….. Maybe…. ;)**


End file.
